It's Been A While
by Laihi
Summary: Jareth listens in as Sarah plays a song on her guitar....


**"It's Been a While"**

**A Labyrinth Songfic**

**Summary: Jareth listens in as Sarah plays a song on her guitar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, if I did, Sarah and I would have fun torturing Jareth…**

* * *

The rain fell heavily, but that didn't bother the snowy barn owl in the giant oak. He continued gaze through the window at the middle-aged woman in the upstairs room as she tuned her ebony guitar. He often spent his nights like this, on and off for the past 23 years. He watched as her limber fingers tuned the strings, taking her time to make sure the sound was just right. The Owl wondered what song she would play tonight, and waited patiently as she started to play.

The owl didn't recognize the song at first, but as she started to sing, the word rang through his entire being to his soul, bringing memories from long ago to the surface…

_It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you  
_

"_**Is that…the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" she asked timidly, "It's not that far…."**_

_**He came up behind her, smelling the sweet honeysuckle scent of her hair as he leaned in close to her ear, "It's further than you think, and time is short…"**_

He remembered that day as if it was yesterday….her dark chocolate hair cascading down her back, her creamy mortal skin glowing softly in the morning light of his Labyrinth. He already loved her, and seeing her so close made him desire her even more. Even now, years and years later, he still loved her….

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_**She leaned heavily against the tree, sliding slowly to the ground.**_

"_**Everything's dancing…."she said with wide, dazed eyes…**_

_**He sat in the wide window of throne room, balancing the twirling crystals in the palm of his hand. With a soft breath, he blew them to her like sweet kisses, the crystals floating and dancing on the breeze to her. Her dreams, her desires…he gave them to her in a way that he hoped she would accept them….**_

He shook his head of the memories, part of him wanting them to go away, to be forgotten…

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day…_

_**She looked so beautiful, so anxious to find him, though she didn't know it. Jareth just grinned as he twirled in the arms of another dancer, the little voice in the back of his mind saying that this was wrong, that he should let her make her own choice of her own free will. But a larger part of him knew that this may be his only chance to hold her in his arms, to see how the candles of the ballroom lit her face, of kiss her…..**_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste…_

He damned himself for letting her go, even more for not telling her how he felt. He had many chances to tell her over the years, but each time he resolved to do so, he chickened out before he even knocked on her door or touched her shoulder. This was the consequences of his actions, for being a stubborn and egotistical King; his own personal hell.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry…_

He was so deep within his own thoughts that he didn't hear the rapping on the window, even with his owl hearing. He looked up into a pair of dark emerald eyes that mirrored the thoughts in his own mind.

They stayed like this for what seemed liked forever, her hand pressed up against the glass in a pleading manner. He finally moved, pointedly nodding towards the ground and leaving his perch. This would be the final time he would come to her; he would not come again if he could not do it now. He landed on the wet grass as he changed forms, the rain instantly soaking into his garments. He waited for what seemed like another eternity, and stood there as a light flooded over him from the backdoor.

Emerald eyes started into mismatched blue eyes, and like a set of magnets they slowly walked toward each other in the rain, stopping within arms reach of each other. He slowly raised his hand towards the woman before him, as not to startle her. He caressed her face, and she leaned into his palm, taking his hand in her own.

"I missed you….Jareth," she whispered.

"As did I, Sarah," he replied.

"Can a foolish mortal have a second chance at her dreams?" she asked, worry and hope mixed together in a soft voice.

He looked at her, and then knelt down on one knee, repeating his soulful plea from their last meeting.

"Fear me…Love me…Do as I say and I shall be your slave," he said, a silver ring with an elegant crystal appeared on her left hand.

"No, not my slave…."she said, gently pulling him up, "But my king."

He kissed her then with all the passion that he saved just for this moment. The rain still fell on then, but it was softer, sweeter. When the kiss broke, she put her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you, Jareth," she said, then wishing, "I wish the King of the Goblins would come and take me home, right now."

"As you command, my queen," he said, and in a soft glow of light, they were transported to the Underground, their hearts finally whole in the arms of one another.

* * *

**Laihi: There will be a sequel, but otherwise this is a oneshot (The sequel will be from Sarah's POV). Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review!!!!**


End file.
